Sashimi
by Richeldis
Summary: Di hadapan Sang Hime, Naruto menjilat jemarinya secara bergantian, menyesap ujung-ujungnya, mengisap semua cairan Hinata yang melekat di tangannya hingga tak bersisa. Ekspresi Naruto terlihat sangat menikmati setiap tetesnya, sebagaimana pria itu menikmati sashimi sebagai menu makan siangnya. Mature Content. No Lemon.


_Disclaimer : All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own anything except the plot. No profit. Just for fun._

:

:

:

 **[ Sashimi by Richeldis ]**

 **[AU. OOC. TYPO. MATURE CONTENT]**

:

:

:

Naruto Uzumaki menciumnya. Pria berambut pirang yang kerap dijuluki sebagai Sang _Cassanova_ telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya.

Dengan segenap akal sehat yang masih tersisa, Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ciuman itu hanya imajinasinya. Hanya salah satu dari fantasi terliarnya karena terlalu sering membayangkan pria itu.

Namun, sekeras apa pun usaha Hinata mengenyahkan kilasan kejadian malam itu dari benaknya, bayangan Naruto yang melumat mulutnya dengan rakus, mengulum dan menyesap bibirnya dengan kasar, telah terpatri dalam ingatannya bagaikan warna putih yang melekat pada nasi.

Setelah satu minggu berlalu, Hinata tetap tak bisa melupakannya. Ia tak dapat melenyapkan rasa Naruto Uzumaki di bibirnya atau cecapan rasa pria itu di mulutnya. Rasa _mint_ pasta gigi pria itu masih terasa di mulutnya. Ia bahkan masih dapat mencium samar-samar aroma _cologne_ maskulin bercampur dengan sebersit aroma tubuh pria itu yang tengah berkeringat.

Hinata masih mengingat sensasi panas di sekujur tubuh ketika Naruto menciumnya penuh hasrat. Organ-organ tubuhnya seolah lumer ketika bibir Naruto menekan bibirnya, begitu panas dan kuat. Kemudian mulut Naruto melahap mulutnya, lidah pria itu mendesak masuk, menggodanya dengan sapuan kasar tanpa izin.

Itu hanya ciuman, hanya bibir, gigi dan lidah, tapi Hinata nyaris meledak karenanya. Puncak payudaranya terasa nyeri dan mengencang di balik bra-nya. Tanpa sadar, Hinata mengerang pelan, menempelkan kedua tangan di pipi, merasakan percikan panas gairah yang kembali menghinggapi seluruh saraf di tubuhnya bagai sengatan listrik.

"Hinata."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

Bayangan wajah tampan Naruto dengan bibir tebalnya yang sangat menggoda buyar dalam sekejap. Hinata kembali dihadapkan pada realita di depan mata, Toneri Otsutsuki tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Kerutan tipis terbentuk di kening pria itu. Kekhawatiran terbersit di wajahnya, bercampur dengan sejumput kekesalan karena sejak tadi Hinata tak menggubrisnya, terlalu sibuk membayangkan mulut panas Naruto Uzumaki yang mungkin sudah melumat mulut puluhan wanita lainnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Toneri-kun."

"Mukamu merah. Apa kau sakit?"

Hinata kembali memegang pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Iya, dirinya sedang sakit. Sakit memikirkan Naruto yang mungkin saja tengah mencumbu wanita lain sama bergairahnya ketika berciuman dengannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ti-tidak kok," jawab Hinata dengan terbata seraya memalingkan muka.

Wanita itu kemudian meraih cangkirnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada pinggiran cangkir dan menyesap cairan hitam yang masih menguarkan kepulan asap tipis. Hinata merasakan ketegangan saraf-sarafnya mulai mereda. Tak dipungkiri lagi, kafein memang obat penenang paling ampuh.

Suasana di Hyuuga Cafe tampak lengang selepas waktu makan siang. Selain Hinata dan Toneri, hanya ada lima pelanggan yang menempati _smoking area_ di bagian samping _cafe_. Hinata bukan perokok, tapi _smoking_ _area_ merupakan _spot_ favoritnya di _cafe_ itu karena berhadapan langsung dengan _central park_. Hinata suka menikmati pemandangan hijau nan asri, terasa sejuk dan menyegarkan di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota Konoha yang tiada akhir.

Memandangi _central park_ dengan deretan pepohonan rimbun dan berbagai jenis tanaman bunga aneka warna, nyatanya sedikit berdampak pada kestabilan hormonnya. Hinata tak lagi memikirkan Naruto dengan keganasan ciumannya atau membayangkan pria itu berlari ke tempatnya dari arah _central park_ , mengenakan kaos tipis lengan pendek dan celana _training_ sebatas lutut yang basah dibanjiri keringat. Otot-otot tangan dan paha pria itu berayun seiring langkahnya yang semakin dekat. Bibir Naruto melengkung, membentuk seringai menggoda ketika tatapan panas pria itu mengunci pandangan Hinata.

" _Oh, my God!_ " Itu bukan imajinasi Hinata tapi Naruto Uzumaki memang tengah berlari ke arahnya!

Naruto melintasi pelataran parkir Hyuuga Cafe menuju ke _smoking area_ dan menempati tempat duduk di ujung meja yang menghadap punggung Toneri. Seorang _waitress_ menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan kecil berisi segelas air, _napkin_ basah dan handuk kecil yang kering.

Naruto mengelap keringatnya dengan perlahan dan dramatis, seolah tahu bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi objek pemuas tatapan lapar para wanita yang sedang memandangnya, termasuk Hinata. Pria itu mengambil daftar menu yang disodorkan si _waitress_ sambil mengerling nakal ke arahnya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan hasrat ingin bangkit dan menjambak rambut ikal si _waitress_ karena memandang Naruto dengan tatapan lapar menjelajahi sekujur tubuh pria itu seakan Naruto Uzumaki adalah hidangan utama di Hyuuga Cafe.

"Aku pesan _sushi_ dan _sashimi_. Tiga porsi," kata Naruto pada si _waitress_ sambil menyerahkan kembali daftar menu tersebut kemudian menatap lurus ke arah Hinata. "Percayalah... Aku sangat kelaparan saat ini."

Hinata bergidik di kursinya, merasakan getaran halus di perutnya ketika Naruto memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan hawa panas ke seluruh tubuh wanita itu.

Tak lama kemudian, salah seorang _waitress_ mendekati meja Naruto, meletakkan pesanan _sushi_ , _sashimi_ dan sup _miso_ di atas meja. Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih seraya melayangkan senyuman perlahan dan seksi pada si pramusaji kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda.

" _Oh! Yang benar saja! Apakah Naruto sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatku cemburu?!"_

Hinata memaksa diri untuk memerhatikan Toneri yang sedang mengoceh tentang investasi saham, berusaha mengabaikan Naruto Uzumaki yang duduk tak jauh di belakang Toneri. Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang tengah menyantap sup _miso_ dan _sushi_ nya. Tampaknya pria itu memang kelaparan sehabis _jogging_ sore.

"Mungkin Sabtu atau Minggu sore, Toneri-kun," ujar Hinata ketika Toneri menanyakan perihal kunjungan Hinata ke Sunagakure dalam rangka memperluas bisnis ayahnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke sana. Ada urusan mendadak dan aku harus ke Kirigakure malam ini juga." Toneri terlihat sedikit menyesal saat tengah mengiris daging panggangnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Hinata tersenyum sekilas. " _It's fine_ , Toneri-kun. Aku tidak ingin- " Tanpa sadar, Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto.

Pria itu mengangkat sepotong _sashimi_ ke bibirnya, melengkungkan ujung lidahnya di potongan itu, menariknya perlahan ke mulut, kemudian mengunyahnya perlahan, dan tatapannya terpaku pada Hinata.

Dalam hitungan sekian detik, Hinata nyaris tak dapat menarik napas, jantungnya seolah berhenti sesaat, seluruh pikiran warasnya seakan sirna seiring potongan _sashimi_ yang lenyap dari mulut Naruto.

" -merepotkanmu." Hinata tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain ternganga menatap Naruto Uzumaki.

"Jangan sungkan begitu, Hinata," sahut Toneri sebelum memusatkan perhatian pada makan siangnya.

Toneri berkata pada Hinata bahwa ia sama sekali tak keberatan menemani wanita itu kemana saja jika memiliki banyak waktu luang, tetapi Hinata nyaris tak mendengarnya, tatapannya kembali tertuju pada Naruto yang tengah mengangkat sepotong tuna dengan sumpitnya, menjilati sausnya dengan ujung lidah dan menjejalkan tuna ke mulutnya dengan ekspresi penuh kebahagiaan.

Napas Hinata tercekat di tenggorokannya, hawa panas menyebar dalam perutnya dan kelembapan muncul di antara kedua pahanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto saat menyadari bahwa Toneri tengah mengamatinya.

"Ka-kau sungguh baik, Toneri-kun." Hinata mengungkapkan kalimat pertama yang terbersit di benaknya. Toneri tersenyum dan Hinata bisa melihat semburat kegembiraan di wajah pria itu. Toneri selalu senang dipuji dan disanjung. Hinata tahu itu dan entah kenapa hal tersebut terkadang menyelamatkannya dalam situasi-situasi tertentu seperti saat ini.

" _Abaikan saja dia, Hinata!_ " Namun, dia tak bisa mengabaikan Naruto dan seolah tersihir, Hinata terdorong mengamati Naruto saat pria itu mengambil sepotong salmon, mencelupkannya ke kecap, lalu mengangkat potongan itu ke bibir. Naruto menjentik lipatan salmon dengan lidahnya, menjilat kecapnya dan menyesapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Otot-otot kewanitaan Hinata menegang sangat kuat. Wanita itu menggeliat di kursinya, menyilangkan kaki secara naluriah, merapatkan pahanya kuat-kuat untuk meredakan rasa gatal di dalamnya. Tatapannya tak bisa lepas memandang Naruto yang sedang mengunyah daging salmon layaknya melumat mulut seorang wanita.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Toneri kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata, meremas lembut jemari wanita itu. Kali ini pria itu tampak benar-benar cemas.

Hinata langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Toneri, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. "Ma-maaf! Aku permisi dulu." Wanita itu kemudian meraih tasnya dan bergegas menuju _restroom_ di sisi belakang _cafe_.

Hinata merasakan sensasi tak nyaman namun menyenangkan di pangkal pahanya. Otot-otot bagian dalamnya terasa berdenyut-denyut melihat aksi Naruto Uzumaki yang melahap _sashimi_ dengan cara paling seksi yang pernah dilihatnya, melebihi semua fantasi yang selama ini menghiasi benaknya.

Hanya beberapa langkah sebelum memasuki _restroom_ , tiba-tiba saja Hinata dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang menggamit lengannya dari belakang, menyeretnya ke dalam lorong kecil yang mengarah ke gudang penyimpanan.

"Naruto!"

"Merindukanku, _Hime_?" Naruto memepet Hinata ke dinding, tangannya membelenggu pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga kedua lengan wanita itu terentang.

"Ap-apa yang...Mmmh!" Naruto membungkam Hinata dengan mulutnya. Ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Hinata, menangkup dagu dan menengadahkan wajah wanita itu. Lalu, mencium Hinata dalam-dalam.

Sambaran gairah berkobar di sekujur tubuh Naruto ketika payudara lembut Hinata menekan dadanya, membuat tubuhnya terasa menyakitkan, tegang dan keras, ingin berada di tempat yang panas dan licin agar ia bisa menyemburkan hasratnya.

Naruto menarik diri, menghirup napas dalam guna mengisi asupan oksigen di paru-parunya. Kemudian ia menunduk, menyebut nama Hinata dengan desahan menggoda sebelum mengusapkan bibir di lengkungan pipi wanita itu.

Hinata mengerang, lengannya terangkat mencengkram rambut Naruto ketika pria itu mencium lehernya, menyesap cuping telinga Hinata dan menekankan bibirnya di bawah telinga wanita itu.

"Kau menyukainya, _Hime_?" Naruto berbisik di leher Hinata. Suaranya terdengar parau karena gairah yang menggelora. Tangan lihai Naruto membelai paha Hinata yang berbalut nilon lembut, menyelinap ke balik rok rempel Hinata dan perlahan merangkak naik untuk menangkup wanita itu. Sutra. Tipis. Lembut. Dan basah.

Hinata tersentak ketika merasakan tekanan panas jemari Naruto di area sensitifnya. Bukannya menepis tangan kanan Naruto dari roknya, Hinata malah mendapati pinggulnya terangkat, mendorong semakin dekat ke arah tekanan itu.

Dengan gerakan terlatih, Naruto melepas kancing-kancing blus Hinata, mengungkap dada indah wanita itu, lalu membebaskan payudara Hinata dari balutan bra putihnya. Naruto menggeram pelan, tak menyangka kalau ternyata Hinata begitu indah, begitu lembut, begitu sensitif dan... menggairahkan.

Naruto menyusuri belahan payudara Hinata dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil sementara tangannya yang bebas menelusuri seluruh permukaan kulit mulus itu. Hinata merintih pasrah ketika lidah Naruto menjentik puncak payudaranya yang menegang. Jeritan tertahan Hinata pun akhirnya lepas saat Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya ke puncak payudaranya dan menyesapnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan.

Namun, siksaan nikmat itu tak berhenti sampai di sana.

Naruto menekankan ibu jarinya di payudara Hinata yang satunya, memilinnya puncaknya membentuk lingkaran, lalu meremas payudara yang bulat dan penuh itu, sebanyak mungkin merasakan kelembutan Hinata di tangannya.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya semakin tegang, gairahnya semakin tak terbendung ketika Hinata merespon semua sentuhannya dengan gejolak hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Hinata merenggangkan kakinya, membuka jalan masuk lebih lebar bagi Naruto agar menyusupkan jemarinya semakin dalam. Jemari Naruto bergerak semakin liar, menggagahi seluruh area kewanitaannya.

"Oh, astaga!" Hinata merasa jantungnya melonjak keluar, darahnya meluap-luap dan seluruh sarafnya bergetar saat ibu jari Naruto memuntir tonjolan kecil di dalam dirinya.

"Cantik. Kau cantik sekali, _Hime_!" Naruto tak peduli kalau Hinata menganggap pujian itu omong kosong belaka. Namun di matanya, Hinata memang wanita yang sangat cantik. Anggun dan bersahaja. Berbeda dengan para wanita lain yang pernah singgah dalam kehidupan kelamnya.

Berulang kali Naruto memperingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata Hyuuga tak pantas baginya. Wanita itu terlalu istimewa untuknya. Hinata pantas mendapatkan seorang pria yang jauh lebih baik darinya, seorang pria mapan yang bisa membahagiakannya dan melindunginya setiap saat. Seperti Toneri Otsutsuki.

Bayangan Hinata dan Toneri mengucap janji suci di altar menonjok keras perutnya. Hati dan pikirannya menginginkan Hinata selalu berada di sisinya bukan bersama pria lain.

Naruto mulai tak kuasa mengekang hasrat kejantanannya yang menuntut klaim penuh atas diri Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi tidak di sini. Tidak kali ini. Saat ini ia hanya memikirkan Hinata, menghantarkan segenap hasratnya demi menyenangkan wanita itu, membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan yang takkan pernah didapatkannya dari pria lain.

Naruto bergerak semakin ganas, menyerbu titik-titik paling sensitif di tubuh Hinata. Mulutnya mengunci mulut Hinata, membungkam setiap erangan dan jeritan wanita itu. Naruto menyesap bibir ranum Hinata, mengisapnya, memagutnya, mengecupnya, mendesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut manis Hinata, hingga keduanya mulai kehabisan napas akibat pergulatan mulut liar mereka.

Naruto pun beralih ke leher jenjang Hinata, menghirup napas sekilas sebelum menyesap leher mulus Hinata dengan rakus, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang akan selalu dikenang Hinata. "Kau hampir sampai, _Hime_. Aku bisa merasakannya," bisiknya pada wanita itu.

Seketika panas merebak di dalam tubuh Hinata bagai arus deras. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, darahnya seolah mendidih akibat suhu yang terlampau tinggi. Hinata pun memekik pelan, kuku-kuku cantiknya mencengkram pundak Naruto, tungkainya merenggang memberi akses yang lebih baik pada pria itu.

"Oh! Astaga... Ya..." Hinata terengah-engah, kepalanya menggeleng, matanya terpejam rapat, pipinya bersemu merah muda.

"Oh! Oh! Naruto!"

Napas Hinata tertahan dan ia mencapai klimaks. Otot-otot kewanitaan Hinata yang mengencang dan cairan panas wanita itu di tangannya, membuat Naruto nyaris kehilangan akal. Getaran hasrat di dalam tubuh Hinata pun perlahan reda.

Naruto menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, menjauh dari tubuh feminin nan lembut yang telah menghancurkan kendali dirinya dan mengobarkan gairahnya hanya dengan berciuman. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya jika tubuh mereka bersatu. Merasakan Hinata meleleh di dalamnya.

Hinata masih berusaha mengatur napas sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tengah melakukan hal serupa. Peluh bercucuran di tubuh Naruto, begitu pula dirinya. Hinata bersandar pada dinding, lututnya terasa lemas, nyaris tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya lebih lama lagi.

Hinata Hyuuga baru saja mencapai puncak, merasakan klimaks paling hebat sepanjang hidupnya, dan dia masih tetap perawan.

Semua karena pria itu. Semua karena Naruto Uzumaki yang telah menerobos masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang sederhana, meruntuhkan tabir kesantunan yang selama ini selalu menghiasi dirinya, menerobos pikiran logisnya dengan fantasi-fantasi vulgar, serta membangkitkan hasrat paling liar di kedalaman jiwanya.

Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Mulutnya membentuk senyum arogan, ciri khas pria itu saat menggoda seorang wanita. Kemudian Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih berlumur cairan putih Hinata.

Di hadapan Sang _Hime_ , Naruto menjilat jemarinya secara bergantian, menyesap ujung-ujungnya, mengisap semua cairan Hinata yang melekat di tangannya hingga tak bersisa. Ekspresi Naruto terlihat sangat menikmati setiap tetesnya, sebagaimana pria itu menikmati _sashimi_ sebagai menu makan siangnya hari ini.

"Terima kasih atas hidangan penutupnya, _Hime_."

 **[FIN]**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


End file.
